Blood coagulation is a process consisting of a complex interaction of various blood components, or factors, which eventually gives rise to a fibrin clot. Generally, the blood components which participate in what has been referred to as the coagulation "cascade" are proenzymes or zymogens, enzymatically inactive proteins which are converted to proteolytic enzymes by the action of an activator, itself an activated clotting factor. Coagulation factors that have undergone such a conversion and generally referred to as "active factors," and are designated by the addition of a lower case "a" suffix (e.g., Factor VIIa).
Activated Factor X ("Xa") is required to convert prothrombin to thrombin, which then converts fibrinogen to fibrin as a final stage in forming a fibrin clot. There are two systems, or pathways, that promote the activation of Factor X. The "intrinsic pathway" refers to those reactions that lead to thrombin formation through utilization of factors present only in plasma. A series of protease-mediated activations ultimately generates Factor IXa which, in conjunction with Factor VIIIa, cleaves Factor X into Xa. An identical proteolysis is effected by Factor VIIa and its co-factor, tissue factor, in the "extrinsic pathway" of blood coagulation. Tissue factor is a membrane bound protein and does not normally circulate in plasma. Upon vessel disruption, however, it can complex with Factor VIIa to Catalyze Factor X activation or Factor IX activation in the presence of Ca.sup.++ and phospholipid (Nemerson and Gentry, Biochem. 25:4020-4033 (1986)). While the relative importance of the two coagulation pathways in hemostasis is unclear, in recent years Factor VII and tissue factor have been found to play a pivotal role in the regulation of blood coagulation.
Factor VII is a trace plasma glycoprotein that circulates in blood as a single-chain zymogen. The zymogen is catalytically inactive (Williams et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264:7536-7543 (1989); Rao et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 85:6687-6691 (1988)). Single-chain Factor VII may be converted to two-chain Factor VIIa by Factor Xa, Factor XIIa, Factor IXa or thrombin in vitro. Factor Xa is believed to be the major physiological activator of Factor VII. Like several other plasma proteins involved in hemostasis, Factor VII is dependent on vitamin K for its activity, which is required for the .gamma.-carboxylation of multiple glutamic acid residues that are clustered in the amino terminus of the protein. These .gamma.-carboxylated glutamic acids are required for the metal-associated interaction of Factor VII with phospholipids.
The conversion of zymogen Factor VII into the activated two-chain molecule occurs by cleavage of an internal peptide bond located approximately in the middle of the molecule. In human Factor VII, the activation cleavage site is at Arg.sub.152 -Ile.sub.153 (Hagen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83: 2412-2416 (1986)). Bovine factor VII is activated by cleavage at the analogous Arg.sub.152 -Ile.sub.153 bond (Takeya et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263: 14868-14877, 1988). In the presence of tissue factor, phospholipids and calcium ions, the two-chain Factor VIIa rapidly activates Factor X or Factor IX by limited proteolysis.
It is often necessary to selectively block the coagulation cascade in a patient. Anticoagulants such as heparin, coumarin, derivatives of coumarin, indandione derivatives, or other agents may be used, for example, during kidney dialysis, or to treat deep vein thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), and a host of other medical disorders. For example, heparin treatment or extracorporeal treatment with citrate ion (U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,309) may be used in dialysis to prevent coagulation during the course of treatment. Heparin is also used in preventing deep vein thrombosis in patients undergoing surgery.
Treatment with heparin and other anticoagulants may, however, have undesirable side effects. Heparin may cause heavy bleeding. Furthermore, with a half-life of approximately 80 minutes, heparin is rapidly cleared from the blood, necessitating frequent administration. Because heparin acts as a cofactor for antithrombin III (AT III), and antithrombin III is rapidly depleted in DIC treatment, it is often difficult to maintain the proper heparin dosage, necessitating continuous monitoring of AT III and heparin levels. Heparin is also ineffective if AT III depletion is extreme. Further, prolonged use of heparin may also increase platelet aggregation and reduce platelet count, and has been implicated in the development of osteoporosis. Indandione derivatives may also have toxic side effects.
In addition to the anticoagulants briefly described above, several naturally occurring proteins have been found to have anticoagulant activity. For example, Reutelingsperger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,018) isolated anticoagulant proteins from bovine aorta and human umbilical vein arteries. Maki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,891) disclose human placenta-derived anticoagulant proteins. In addition, antithrombin III has been proposed as a therapeutic anticoagulant (Schipper et al., Lancet 1 (8069): 854-856 (1978 ); Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,025; Bock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,294).
There is still a need in the art for improved compositions having anticoagulant activity which do not produce the undesirable side effects associated with traditional anticoagulant compositions. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.